1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simplified device which assists a person in rising safely from a sitting position on a low surface such as a bathtub or in sitting down from a standing position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for assisting persons to pull themselves up from a low sitting position or in sitting down from a standing position such as in a bathtub have been used in the past. Examples of such known devices are described below.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,059,171 to Harris shows a longitudinal handle having one end pivotally secured on a wall above a bathtub and a ring at the other end for grasping by the hand of a person for support in sitting down and rising from the tub. The handle can pivot to a vertical position against the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,038 to Augustine concerns a safety bar having ends pivotally mounted on a wall at the end of a bathtub. The bar is in the form of a long low U-shaped handle extending from the wall and resting on the sides of the tub with vertical side members and a horizontal bar across the tub for a person to hold onto in getting into and out of the tub.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,196 to Louis shows a hydraulic jack mounted on support bars secured to the wall at the end of a bathtub. A handle attached to the jack is held by a person in the tub to assist in getting up and out of the tub.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,252 to Cuttriss depicts a grab bar having a straight central portion and angled ends mounted on an end wall over a tub. The ends are rotatable in end holders bolted to the wall.
The various previous devices have had shortcomings in either being too complex, being secured in a position too low or of an improper length to provide adequate leverage for easily pulling up to a full standing position or safely lowering to a sitting position, not permitting a two handed grip, not being readily detachable, or not having the capability of being held in an extended position.